Chocolate Mousse
by Zoette
Summary: This shows how troublesome can Mikan be, if she was deprived from her Chocolate Mousse. With Natsume, who can't believed Mikan would love Chocolate Mousse more than Howalons. Fluff. Disclaimer Miyuki Meiru's property!


***DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of this! They belong to their respective creators! Plot from_ Miyuki Mei  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chocolate Mousse**

**

* * *

**

Mikan Sakura couldn't believe what's happening in her life. In a mere blink of an eye she became Natsume Hyuuga's dear fiancée. She could still remember the courage and passion she saw in his eyes as he kneeled in front of her. She was nervous, tensed and uneasy. He opened a small velvet box slowly revealing a neatly- cut diamond ring. She was teary eyed and mixed emotions were over whelming her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. She was immovable, she felt like time stopped and everything was a dream. She couldn't believe that the man kneeling in front of her was the same tennis prince she met back in junior high. The same cold and pervert black cat whose done everything for her.

"Yes, I will!" she said with tears falling down her cheeks. He stood up and smiled as he slipped the diamond ring into her left ring finger. _Is this even real?_ That's the first question that she wanted to ask herself. _What if I suddenly woke up?_ She closed her eyes waiting for her bedroom alarm clock to ring. She felt arms wrapped her delicate body. _So warm_.

After a few months they were married, much dismay to Natsume Hyuuga's fangirls he's officially a married guy. Hundred's or probably thousands of young women around the globe were unhappy, broken-hearted and weeping but as time goes by their attraction towards the tennis prince changed. Their attraction was now directed towards the couple. Natsume's ex-fangirls established a new club, society, organization or whatever it's called the crazy fangirls named it NatsuMi , Natsume and Mikan's fanclub.

Mikan Sakura felt like her life was a mere fairy tale. From a plain girl to a well-loved princess, she felt like living in fantasy whenever those crimson red eyes gaze at her. Guess she was never too old for fairy tales, her life is like one. She recalled the times she was saved by the black cat. She is lucky, a prince coming to her rescue in times of need.

She became a celebrity. Everybody wants to be her friend. She was given a life that any girl would wish for. She wanted to be a good wife and promised herself not to embarrass him. She worked on her speech, way of walking and greeting. Months and months of practice until finally the time came when she already stopped being _that _loud and beig a klutz _somtimes_. This surprised Natsume at first but he was glad for the development she made. Really?

"You look really beautiful tonight" his lips curved into a devilish smirk. He observed his wife's skin color changed from white to crimson. "Natsume!" she huffed as she pouted. His reply was a laugh.

"I thought you won't shout _that _loud anymore?" he asked playfully while putting his palm on his wife's left cheek. She frowned; he was playing crappy tricks again. "I told you, I WON'T anymore!" she said while Natsume backed away. She changed a lot! She could even scare Natsume and play pranks to get sweet revenge from him.

"Fine, fine..." he said while trying to calm his wife. This is giving him so much trouble. Natsume didn't quite understand why his wife was being moody these past few weeks. Sometimes she would just be upset with no particular reason. She's always tired, nauseous and dizzy even though she had a good night sleep.

The couple decided to rest for the night. They both lay down in their queen sized bed and pulled the covers. "Tonight's pretty cold" Mikan said with a shiver.

"Want to share body heat?" he asked, trying to test his wife's reaction.

"Shut up, don't talk to me and sleep!" she said in a cold tone that sent chills to his spine. Hell, his wife suddenly became scary sort of military like in such a short time._ What made her this different? What if she'll get worse in the future? _He cringed at his thought. Oh, how he missed the sweet loudmouth and klutz Mikan Sakura. She's still the same clumsy and sweet lady but add scary.

He was sleeping soundly when he felt somebody tugging his pajama sleeves. He woke up and saw his wife staring at him with a frown. _This is bad!_

"What? Is it morning already?" he checked his clock and found out that it's only one 'clock in the morning. "It's too early, just tell me what you need first thing in the morning..." he was about to go back to sleep.

"Natsume, we ran out of cake" she said in a wicked voice.

"Just for that! You woke me up just to tell me that?" He was getting grumpy because he hates to be disturbed in his sleep.

"Actually, I want you to buy me some" she said with a cheerful smile.

"What?" he panicked. Where the hell will he buy cake at this hour.

"You heard me, I said I want you to buy cake" she repeated now without the cheerful smile and with a frown mixed with a glare.

"Yes ma'am!"

He didn't really understand why he's currently at the garage with his wife handing him his car keys. His hair dishevelled, eye lids half open and his wife giving him that scary smile.

"Remember Natsume, it is chocolate mousse cake" she said.

"Uisu" he replied with a yawn.

He was driving and his luck ran out he couldn't find any cake shop that's open. His last resort was to buy from the convenient stores. He found one and parked his car in front of the said store. He went out of his car and placed the car keys safely in his pocket. The convenient store was large and its walls painted with azure. Nastume entered as the automatic doors opened.

"May I help you, Sir?" the clerk asked.

"Do you have cakes?" he asked.

"Oh, we have a few" she led him into the counter were in assorted cakes were displayed.

"You don't have chocolate mousse?"

"I'm very sorry Sir but that flavour is often sold out and we're expecting the deliveries tomorrow morning"

Upon hearing that, Natsume dialled Mikan's number.

"Moshi, Moshi" she answered the call.

"They don't have chocolate mousse... maybe you can choose another-" he was cut off.

"I ONLY WANT CHOCOLATE MOUSSE CAKE!" was the only reply he heard.

"Okay okay, relax Po-Mikan" he said as she hang up.

He sighed, he couldn't get it why his 'lovely' wife is stressing herself over a silly thing like chocolate mousse cake. He already checked five convenient stores and still no chocolate mousse cake. Natsume felt chills as he recalled the fierce voice of his wife. _If I don't get her cake I'm so dead!_

Upon reaching the sixth convenient store, his eyes almost popped out of delight. He saw it, the cake flavour he was looking for. He saw a young woman who was about to buy the cake. He frowned, _now this is bad! _He silently approached the woman who was about to pay at the counter.

"Miss, can I ask you a favor?" he asked in a gentle tone. The young woman eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure, anything..." the young girl blushed "Can I ask a favor too?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Can I buy that cake instead?" he asked, "Yes, if that's what you want!" she said with a smile and suddenly took out a pen and a notebook.

"Well, I am planning to give my friend a surprise party so I rushed to buy a cake even though most of the cake shops are closed and she loves chocolate mousse cake" she smiled "but I think she would be more delighted to have another gift rather than the cake" She added and handed him the pen and the notebook.

"Natsume-sama, can I have your autograph and a photo too?" she asked.

"Sure" he said, maybe it helps to be famous too. Maybe privileges aren't that bad.

"By the way, my friend's name is Nina"

Natsume began to write.

_Nina,_

_Enjoy your birthday even without the chocolate mousse cake. In exchange for the cake you have my gratitude. _

_Signed,_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

The young woman took a picture of him.

"Thanks a lot, Natsume-sama!" she said with a smile. He replied with a nod. He then paid for the chocolate mousse cake and headed straight home.

His wife met him at the front door. "Where's my cake?" she asked impatiently.

"Here it is" he said while giving him the box.

Mikan almost ran in the kitchen and opened the box. She took a slice and enjoyed the sweetness of the cake. "What is wrong with you?" Natsume asked. She is definitely acting weird.

"Nothing" she replied.

"I've never seen you fret with just a piece of cake" he said with a stoic face. His wife didn't reply, she stood up and gave Natsume a peck in the cheek.

"That is your reward" she smiled.

"You know, I prefer to have a good sleep" he yawned.

"Really, hmmm... I guess that reward isn't good enough to make up with daddy's effort to make us happy..." she looked at her stomach.

Natsume's face paled.

_Daddy... us..._

"Oi Polka, could it be that you're... pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I found out yesterday"

It all made sense so that's why she's moody and nauseous these days. She's craving for chocolate mousse cake.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I don't really know how to tell you..."

"You should've told me that I'm already a father"

"Natsume... I love You"

"You know I do too,"

"Get us another slice of cake," Mikan then demanded smiling wickedly.

"Oi, you'll end up being very fat...and our baby-" he was cut off.

"Daddy's being mean, right?" she said while placing her palms on her stomach. "He doesn't want us to be happy" she smiled.

Natsume gulped, this is going to be bad!

_**OWARI!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**^_^... review? and when your at it, please read... ROYAL TENNIS!**_


End file.
